1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sliding mechanisms for slidably connecting two members and, more particularly, to a sliding mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for use in a slide-type portable electronic device to slidably interconnect two cases of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently slide-type portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular, a typical slide-type portable electronic device is configured to have two housings. One of the housings slides over the other housing, thereby opening/closing the portable electronic device by means of a sliding mechanism.
A typical sliding mechanism includes two guiding rails symmetrically formed on two sides of one housing. The other housing has two guiding arms formed at two sides thereof. Each guiding arm defines a guiding slot therein. The guiding rails are configured for receipt in the two guiding slots. The size of each guiding rail is slightly smaller than the size of the guiding slot. That is to say there is a small clearance between the guiding rail and the guiding arm. The guiding rails are slidable in the guiding slots thereby allowing one housing to slide relative to the other housing. However, the guiding rails and the guiding arms are likely to undergo wear and tear because of continual friction between them, and correspondingly the clearance may become wider and wider. Thus, the two housings may not fit properly to each other. That is to say one housing may shake relative to the other housing.
Therefore, a new sliding mechanism for slide-type portable devices is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.